


Deep Pacific

by greetingsanddefiance



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Chuck the Silent Lord, Don't read this if you haven't read Deep Wizardry, Feels, Gen, just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsanddefiance/pseuds/greetingsanddefiance
Summary: "Not old enough to love as yet, but old enough to die, indeed...."Chuck is the Silent Lord. Max doesn't know. Raleigh and Mako grieve.(A very brief Young Wizards/Pacific Rim crossover.)





	Deep Pacific

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Deep Wizardry this won't make much sense and you should probably go read that first. (You know who you are.)

Despite his Senior and the presence of Chuck Hansen and the young Japanese wizard whose précis he'd skimmed on the way over, the first person Raleigh spoke to in the Speech after he landed at the Hong Kong Shatterdome was a dog. Max, the Hansens' dog, in fact. There might have been a glimpse of someOne was looking out of the mutt's eyes when Raleigh first met them, but by the time he crouched down to say hello, the look was all him. 

"Hi hi hi hi! Are you here to help my Boss fight the water monsters?"

Raleigh smiled, despite himself. (I suppose I am,) he answered silently, as he scratched Max's neck.

"Good! The Boss needs some help. He and his sire worry bunches about them and the people they hurt. You'll be great! You can help him get home when you're done!"

Raleigh had taken the Celebrant's Oath that morning. He'd read that précis on the way over, too, and knew what Chuck had signed up for. The tears were hard to choke back. 

***

Days later, after Operation Pitfall, Raleigh and Mako were curled up in an infirmary bed, as close as they could get without being inside each other's skin. There was a rustling sound as Max nosed under the curtain and trotted over to the bed.

Raleigh couldn't bring himself to look at Max, but the dog nosed him gently and said, "I know you and the Boss did your best. Thank you for going with him."

The tears were immediate.

"He was brave, Max," Raleigh whispered in the Speech. Mako didn't say anything, but she reached out to rub Max on the head.

"I know he was. He was the Boss. He was the bravest human ever."


End file.
